This invention relates to an improved stator for rotary electrical equipment and more particularly to an improved coil winding arrangement for multi-phase equipment of this type.
In connection with rotating electrical machines, it is common practice to employ a series of circumferential spaced permanent magnets which cooperate with pole teeth around which coil windings are formed in order to either produce electrical power when the machine is a generator or to provide a driving force when the machine is a motor. The coil windings are wound around the pole teeth. When multi-phase winding is employed, certain coils are placed on adjacent pole teeth and then a number of coils is skipped for each phase before the next series of coils is wound for the phase. A wire called a xe2x80x9ccrossover wirexe2x80x9d connects the groups of coil windings of each phase.
A disadvantage with this type of construction is that the crossover wires must be dealt with. That is, they must be positioned in such a way so that the crossover wires are not accidentally placed in a position where they may be damaged. This requires hand placement of the crossover wires and greatly impedes the ability to expedite production. It is therefore the practice to provide some form of clamping arrangement that fixes these crossover wires to the stator core or to the housing of the machine, thus requiring manual labor.
Also, there is a problem in connection with the tying down or holding of these crossover wires so they do not become displaced when the machine is on operation. This also necessitates the tying down of the crossover wires.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved rotating electrical machine having phase windings and wherein the crossover wires connecting the coils of the individual phases are rigidly held in position and without manual operation.
It a further object to this invention to provide an improved coil winding arrangement for a multi-phase rotating electrical machine.
This invention is adapted to be embodied in a coil winding arrangement for a rotating electrical machine. The winding arrangement is comprised of a core comprised of a plurality of laminated plates each having a cylindrical portion from which a plurality of circumferentially spaced, pole tooth forming portions extend in a generally radial direction. The plurality of laminated plates are held in abutting relation with their pole tooth forming portions aligned to form a plurality of cores. A plurality of phase windings are wound on the core. Each of these phase windings are wound around a series of the cores arranged in groups of adjacent cores. The groups of cores are spaced by cores around which other of the phase windings are wound. The windings of each group of each of the phases are connected to each other by crossover wires to provide the electrical connection between the coils of the groups of adjacent cores. An axial outermost of the laminated plates is formed with outstanding tabs at circumferentially spaced locations against which said crossover wires lie.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the crossover wires are adhesively bonded to the tabs by an insulating material.